dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chiaotzu
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 738Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = May 8, Age 753 (revived on May 9, Age 753) November 3, Age 762 (revived on September 9, Age 763) May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 |Height = 4'6" (138 cm)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Weight = 72 lbs. (33 Kg) |Address = Mifan |Occupation = The King of Everything Emperor Martial artist Farmer |Allegiance = Crane School (formerly) Z Fighters |FamConnect = Future Chiaotzu (alternate timeline counterpart) Ran Ran (doll/wife) Master Shen (former mentor) Mercenary Tao (former mentor) Korin (mentor) Kami (mentor) Mr. Popo (mentor) King Kai (mentor) Tien Shinhan (best friend/bodyguard) }} Chiaotzu (餃子, Chaozu) is a white-skinned, red-cheeked little Human. He is the constant companion and best friend of Tien Shinhan and one of Master Shen's students. Appearance Chiaotzu is a human who possesses a few different traits than most, such as plain white skin and red cheeks. Like Krillin, Chiaotzu does not have a visible nose and is quite short in height. Chiaotzu has a single, wiry hair on his head, only seen after he removes his hat. His outfit throughout the majority of the series consists of the entire Crane School uniform. By the second half of the Vegeta Saga, however, he ditches the robe for a white tanktop. In the Majin Buu Saga, like Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu wears a blue Hanfu (Han Chinese-style) robe with a white cloak and pants, and though he wears a Mongolian-style hat in the manga, he keeps the Crane School cap in the anime. Chiaotzu is based on Jiang Shi (Chinese vampires). The similarities are displayed in both his appearance and also when Chiaotzu performs some of his attacks. Jiang Shi are described as having white skin, red cheeks and wearing an outfit from the Qing Dynasty. These ghosts cannot walk (only hop), and they always keep their arms stretched out in front of them. These qualities are all referenced in Chiaotzu to some extent: when first encountered, Chiaotzu flies more often than walks and his attacks are executed by stretching his arms. Chiaotzu's outfit also resembles a Qing one. Another possibility is that Chiaotzu was inspired by Nezha from Journey to the West, the novel Akira Toriyama used as a prototype for his own work when he began creating the Dragon Ball manga series. Nezha is usually depicted as a baby with a totally white body, much like Chiaotzu. Nezha is an opponent of Sun Wukong (who inspired Goku) and one of his allies is Erlang Shen, a god depicted with three eyes. This makes Chiaotzu and Tien a fitting pair, being similar in appearance to Nezha and Erlang respectively. Personality Chiaotzu is a fairly quiet, but brave psychic martial artist who is willing to help out his friends whenever possible and is highly devoted to his training with Tien. He will normally follow Tien every step of the way, but if he truly feels what he is doing is right, Chiaotzu will ignore Tien's rejections or even pleas in order to commit to the plan he has conjured up.Dragon Ball Z episode 24, "The Power of Nappa" Despite being quiet and powerful, he also has a childish nature; mocking Krillin for shortcomings that Chiaotzu himself has when they first meet. He has demonstrated an inability to quickly solve basic addition problems or grasp some jokes. He enjoys watching movies and eating tenshindon (Tien Shinhan was named after this dish). Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga Chiaotzu is shown as Tien's partner-in-crime, traveling with him from village to village with the InoShikaCho, a naturally gentle beast who attacks villages Tien and Chiaotzu tell him to. Tien and Chiaotzu inevitably "save" the villages and collect huge rewards for the false services. Goku tries to expose them as frauds, but Tien convinces the villagers it is Goku who is ally of InoShikaCho. He is seen with Tien in the boat headed to the World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island. Tien Shinhan Saga Chiaotzu is fully introduced to the series at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament during the Tien Shinhan Saga. He is a student of the Master Shen, who enters him along with Tien in order to represent the Crane School of martial arts and defeat the students of his rival, the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. At Tien's request, Chiaotzu uses his mental powers to fix the ordering of the matches in the quarter-finals. Chiaotzu decides to put himself up against Krillin, who is representing Master Shen's rival Master Roshi's Turtle School, and whom he had been exchanging petty insults with since the start of the tournament. As the quarter-final match begins, Chiaotzu and Krillin battle at an even pace, until Krillin starts to edge him out of the ring. Noticing this, Chiaotzu levitates high into the air and begins firing multiple Dodon Rays at Krillin. After Tien informs Master Shen that his brother, Mercenary Tao, faced defeat at the hands of Turtle student Goku, Chiaotzu was ordered to kill Krillin at once by using a single powerful Dodon Ray. As Chiaotzu fires his Dodon Ray, Krillin manages to avoid the attack by leaping upwards into the sky. Following the aftermath of the Dodon Ray's explosion, Krillin then proceeds to hit Chiaotzu with a Kamehameha, hoping to land Chiaotzu out of bounds. However, Chiaotzu manages to recover from the attack and levitates back into the tournament arena. After both Chiaotzu and Krillin land back into the arena, Chiaotzu unleashes his Telekinesis technique to attack Krillin's internal organs. Whilst Chiaotzu has Krillin clutching his stomach in pain by the Telekinesis technique, Master Shen then telepathically orders him to slowly kill Krillin instead of tossing him out of bounds. Chiaotzu then proceeds to kick Krillin around the ring. Krillin soon figures out that Chiaotzu needs to have his palms spread out in order to continue with his attack. When Krillin asks Chiaotzu a basic math question, Chiaotzu needs to use his fingers to come up with the answer, which stops his Telekinesis technique from working each time he counts. The second time this happens, Chiaotzu is punched out of the arena after Krillin breaks free from the Telekinesis, thus causing Chiaotzu to lose the match via ring-out, making Master Shen wish he taught Chiaotzu math. During Tien's match with Goku in the final round, Chiaotzu is ordered by Master Shen to use his psychic abilities to constantly paralyze Goku during the match. Eventually discovering this, Tien demands that Chiaotzu must stop since he wants a fair match. After Tien refuses to kill Goku and rejects the path of an assassin, an infuriated Master Shen orders Chiaotzu to kill both Tien and Goku. Chiaotzu refuses, as not only does he want to see how the tournament ends, but he also doesn't want to kill his best friend Tien, who is fighting at his best, even if his master orders it. The Crane Hermit then grabs Chiaotzu and threatens to kill him instead. Master Roshi puts an end to this by blasting Master Shen out of the stadium with a Kamehameha, thus saving Chiaotzu and allowing Tien and Goku to continue their match. After the match ends and Tien is declared the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Roshi offers to let Chiaotzu and Tien stay at the Kame House. Tien declines the offer, stating that he and Chiaotzu cannot follow the teachings of another, even if they have both betrayed their master. King Piccolo Saga The good mood is short-lived, however, as Turtle student Krillin is unexpectedly killed while separated momentarily from the group. Along with his body, a note was left at the scene, with the character "demon" on it. A concerned Master Roshi tells everyone that it represents an incredibly powerful Demon King, King Piccolo, who was sealed away inside an Electric Rice Cooker centuries ago by Master Roshi's and Master Shen's old master, Master Mutaito, by using the suicidal Evil Containment Wave technique, but is now apparently free again. On hearing this, Goku, still not fully recovered from his battle with Tien, rushes off to seek revenge. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Chiaotzu and Tien volunteer to help in anyway they can. They are informed of the seven Dragon Balls, which when collected summon Shenron, a mystical dragon that can grant any wish. Along with Master Roshi, they venture out on a desperate quest to retrieve them in order to have the Dragon revive Krillin. When Chiaotzu and his friends eventually arrive at a Mercenary Clan's location to retrieve a Dragon Ball, Chiaotzu uses his telekinetic powers to a great advantage when the clan fire many bullets towards Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu. After finding several of the Dragon Balls, the Dragon Radar shows them that the remaining Dragon Balls are actually coming towards them, meaning King Piccolo is also seeking the Dragon Balls and is coming for theirs. Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and Tien use this as a plan to capture King Piccolo once again. Before King Piccolo can confront them, Master Roshi unexpectedly knocks Tien out and hides him in a cave. He then afterwards tells Chiaotzu that there has been a change of plans, and to refrain from jumping in the fight and to remain hidden, whatever happens. Master Roshi plans on using the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo, since Goku is thought to have already been killed. Chiaotzu, along with a semi-conscious Tien, can do nothing but witnesses Master Roshi's ultimately unsuccessful stand against the powerful Demon King, dying in the process after giving a small speech. Afterwards, King Piccolo wastes no time joining the Dragon Balls together to summon Shenron and have his wish for eternal youth granted. To combat this, Chiaotzu is ordered desperately by Tien to quickly make a wish to destroy King Piccolo before the Demon King can make one himself. Chiaotzu appears from the shadows and attempts to change the wish, but he is quickly killed mid-sentence from a blast by King Piccolo, an act Tien can only watch in horror. King Piccolo continues to make his wish and then destroys the Dragon afterwards, knowing it is the only thing that can stop him. When King Piccolo leaves, Tien respectfully places Roshi and Chiaotzu's corpses close to each other neatly, and soon Chiaotzu is placed in a Freezing Capsule to preserve his body. After Goku manages to defeat King Piccolo, Chiaotzu was later wished back to life by Bulma and company, after Goku convinced Kami to bring Shenron back to life, thus reviving the Dragon Balls. Piccolo Jr. Saga Chiaotzu then trains with Tien, Yamcha and the newly resurrected Krillin until they are informed by Master Roshi that, to be able to compete with Goku, they are going to need to find better ways to train than are available at the Kame House. They all head to Korin Tower and train with Korin before each going their own separate way. Three years after King Piccolo's defeat, Chiaotzu, along with Tien, Krillin and Yamcha, return to compete in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He, as well as the rest of the group, is surprised to see Goku, now a teenager, and looks forward to the upcoming fights. When the lots are drawn up to determine the order of the fights, Chiaotzu carries out Tien's request to manipulate the cards so that none of the group (Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Chiaotzu and Krillin) or Piccolo Jr. fight each other in the preliminaries. The early matches seem to be going as usual, with the group quickly dispatching their opponents. When Chiaotzu faces his opponent, he turns fearful, with Tien then receiving a horrible sense of something happening to Chiaotzu. He races to the scene and finds Chiaotzu heavily wounded and unconscious, his opponent turning out to be the now cybernetically-enhanced Mercenary Tao. Tao explains that after his seeming death by Goku, he was rebuilt into the half-man half-machine before them, and had returned to take revenge on Tien and Chiaotzu for disgracing the Crane School, and Goku for defeating him before. Chiaotzu had suffered serious injuries, but was treated at the nearby hospital and later rejoined Tien and the others after Goku defeated Piccolo Jr. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Five years after the defeat of Piccolo Jr., after learning that Goku sacrificed his life to defeat the saiyan Raditz, Chiaotzu is summoned along with Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha and Yajirobe to train at Kami's Lookout for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. After completing Kami's training, he then continues to train with Tien until the Saiyans arrive on Earth. As Tien and Chiaotzu make their way to the battlefield, Tien requests that Chiaotzu stays behind. Chiaotzu begins insisting that he too has trained hard, thus earning his right to participate in the fight. Tien continues to pressure Chiaotzu into staying, however Chiaotzu refuses and continues with Tien along to the battlefield. Both Chiaotzu and Tien arrive at the battlefield prior to the fight beginning, but just before Yamcha does. Despite the Z Fighters agreeing with Vegeta to challenge the Saibamen one at a time, Chiaotzu and Gohan do not get their chance to take on any of the Saibamen. After Yamcha is killed by a self-destructing Saibaman, and the remaining Saibamen were destroyed by Krillin and Piccolo, Nappa decides to challenge the Z Fighters himself. Whilst he powers himself up, Chiaotzu attempts to use his Telekinesis attack on Nappa, but he proves too strong for the attack to have any effect. As Nappa finishes powering up, he charges at Tien and proceeds to cut off his left arm. Chiaotzu is horrified, as he sees the mighty Saiyan brutally attacking his best friend before his eyes. After Krillin recovers from the aftershock of a Blazing Storm from Nappa, he looks around in fear that Chiaotzu was taken out by the blast. Vegeta tells Nappa to look behind him, as Chiaotzu latches himself upon Nappa's back, thus making himself a living bomb. The gigantic Saiyan struggles to remove him. After Chiaotzu telepathically says goodbye to Tien, he detonates and kills himself, in a hopeful attempt to save his friends. However, Nappa surprises the Z Fighters by smugly reappearing from the smoke unfazed, and with a small amount of damage being done to him. Tien and Krillin are then left in anger at the fact that Chiaotzu's attack did not faze Nappa at all, and thus Chiaotzu's suicide attack was in vain. Frieza Saga on King Kai's planet]] Because of the influence of Kami, after he perished, Chiaotzu's body was regenerated by Kami and was allowed to train on King Kai's planet in the Other World as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who also perished in the battle against the Saiyans: Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha. On King Kai's planet, King Kai tells Goku that they all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did, and that they all requested for tougher training than what Goku had received.''Dragon Ball Z'' manga Vol. 06, p. 119, King Kai states to Goku that Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha all want tougher training than he had. Chiaotzu, along with Tien and Yamcha, remains on King Kai's planet and learns of everyone's (Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Dende and Piccolo fused with Nail) mighty struggle with the evil tyrant Frieza on planet Namek. In a filler scenario, he defeated Guldo of the Ginyu Force with relative ease. He is eventually wished back to life a second time along with Tien by a wish made to Porunga. After returning to Earth, Chiaotzu and Tien go into solitude, training in the mountains. Garlic Jr. Saga For reasons unexplained, both Chiaotzu and Tien do not make their appearances in this saga. It can be assumed however that they were both also possessed by the Black Water Mist, and also later changed back to their normal states by the Sacred Water like almost everybody else on Earth. Cell Saga A year later, whilst Chiaotzu and Tien are training in the mountains, they are interrupted when they sense two powerful evil kis heading towards Earth. They then fly to the location of where the kis are coming from. Both Chiaotzu and Tien are surprised to find Vegeta (who was somewhat reformed during the crisis on Namek and now resides on Earth with Bulma) and the other Z Fighters who inform them that the ki they are detecting is Frieza, who somehow survived. When Frieza does land, he is quickly dispatched by an unknown mysterious youth (Future Trunks). Piccolo, overhearing the youth's private conversation with Goku, tells everyone the warning that two incredibly powerful Androids will attack within three years. This is the main point where Chiaotzu's importance begins to drop off, since as one of the least powerful Z Fighters he can't contribute much. Chiaotzu now usually stays in the background, mostly training with Tien in the frozen northern wastes. In anime filler, he sometimes stays at the Kame House with Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong. After the three years had passed, the rest of the Z Fighters appear to the location where the androids would soon show up. Tien tells the others that Chiaotzu did indeed train with him for the arrival of the androids, but thought it was best to leave him behind, as Tien felt he would not have been able to keep up with the battle, which Goku agreed with. During this time, Chiaotzu proceeded to cook for Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong. He also met Maron, who had returned looking for Krillin. After the rest of the Z-Fighters were defeated by Androids 17 and 18, Chiaotzu left with Tien, after being informed about the seriousness of the situation. Chiaotzu later reappears in what seems to be a training area, where he and Tien both sense Cell's ki.''Dragon Ball Z'' manga vol. 14, p. 180 Due to a possible request from Tien, Chiaotzu also does not appear at the Cell Games with the other Z Fighters, or the fight against the Cell Juniors. Majin Buu Saga Whilst he makes a few more appearances in the manga (and many more short ones in the anime), Chiaotzu loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. He makes an appearance with Tien as they are traveling in the mountains; he is interrupted when they both sense Goku transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form.''Dragon Ball Z'' manga Vol. 24, p. 25 Chiaotzu later reappears alongside Tien whilst they are training in the mountains. Here, himself and Tien manage to evade being hit by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, which was used to exterminate the population of Earth. They then briefly examine the small craters left behind by Super Buu's attack. He is killed along with Tien when Kid Buu blows up the Earth using the Planet Burst, and is later wished back to life along with everyone else. Afterwards, he and Tien later give their energy to the Super Spirit Bomb along with everyone else on Earth, so that Goku can destroy Kid Buu. He is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. After the end of the Buu saga, Chiaotzu helps out with farming together with Tien Shinhan. His work utilizing his telekinetic powers has a reputation for its efficiency, and he is hired at an expensive rate by farmers nearby, so he apparently has a surprisingly large amount of money saved away.Interview with Akira Toriyama, Mandō Kobayashi, March 24, 2013 ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga Chiaotzu, along with Tien Shinhan, attends Bulma's birthday party. On the way there, they encounter Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, and Puar. At the party, Chiaotzu plays with Marron during this event. The God of Destruction, Beerus shows up and decides to participate in the activities while searching for the Super Saiyan God. He, eventually gets angry over not getting pudding from Buu. After Beerus takes out the Z-Fighters presently there, he decides to destroy the Earth. Chiaotzu stays by Tien Shinhan until Goku arrives from King Kai's planet and asks Beerus for more time. Goku uses this time to summon Shenron and ask him how to summon a Super Saiyan God. With the help of Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl (who is presently pregnant with Pan), Goku is able to become a Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus start clashing throughout Earth and eventually through space. Chiaotzu watches the fight from Bulma's aircraft after Goku and Beerus get too far for them to see. Their fight eventually descends to Earth but Goku loses in the end. Beerus is prepared to destroy the Earth but falls asleep with preparing a blast. Whis, Beerus' attendant takes Beerus home. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga Chiaotzu is mentioned by Tien as he told him and Yamcha not to engage Frieza's army. Universe 6 Saga Chiaotzu is traveling with Goku and the rest of the gang to the Nameless Planet where the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is being held and they're being taken there by Whis in his box. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling, they arrive on the Nameless Planet. Chiaotzu is a bystander and watches the tournament from the stands. Potaufeu Saga At the celebration party, Chiaotzu is seen flying Maron around. He later also uses his telekinesis to try stop Goku from trying to spar Monaka, to no avail. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Chiaotzu makes a brief appearance on the new Planet Plant with Tien, when Earth is about to explode due to the effect of using the deadly Black Star Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" Shadow Dragon Saga He also makes another appearance in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, episode 64, "Until We Meet Again". Here, he and Tien are training under a water fall as they watch Goku pass by with Shenron. Tien looks back and Chiaotzu starts tearing up. Film appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' ''The Tree of Might'' ''Bojack Unbound'' ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Chiaotzu and Tien attend Mr. Satan's banquet at Mr. Satan's newly made hotel which celebrate Buu's defeat.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 The celebration is crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, who are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. ''Battle of Gods ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Sometime after the battle with the God of Destruction Beerus, Chiaotzu is farming with Tien Shinhan when suddenly the sky darkens so they realize Shenron has been summoned. Power ;Manga and Anime Being a disciple of the Crane School and having exceptional psychic powers, Chiaotzu is stronger than regular martial artists, as shown when he is qualified for the finals of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament in his first participation. Several years later, Chiaotzu is chosen among other warriors to train on Kami's Lookout for battle against the Saiyans and increases his power level to 610. After he died in the battle with the Saiyans, Chiaotzu joins Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo in their journey to train under King Kai and, joining forces with Tien and Yamcha, he is shown strong enough to give hard time to Piccolo (whose power level was over 3,500). Shortly later, in a sparring session on King Kai's planet, he defeats Guldo whose power level is over 10,000 (between 11,500 and 19,000 in the different sources). It is assumed that Chiaotzu got stronger due to his 3 years training for the battle with the Androids, but it was not enough according to Tien and he was forced to quit because "he couldn't keep up". Despite this Chiaotzu still wished he could fight (as shown in the anime series and the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II), and keeps on training with Tien for the Cell Games and later on. In the Fusion Saga, both Chiaotzu and Tien are strong enough to avoid and survive Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, which terminated almost all lives on Earth. At the beginning of the Potaufeu Saga Chiatozu's psychic strength proved strong enough to briefly hold a non-powered up base Goku in place, with the latter struggling to get out of it. ;Movies In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Chiaotzu was not brought along to battle the Frieza Force because Tien Shinhan thought Frieza's soldiers were too dangerous for him. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks In the Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might movie pamphlet, Chiaotzu's power level is only 130 while most of the rest of the Z Fighters have their power levels higher than in their fight with Nappa and Vegeta. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – This is the ability to fly using one's ki. Chiaotzu appears to have no trouble controlling his energy and is able to float in the air for longer periods of time than most others. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Psionics' - Chiaotzu's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Drill Attack' – Chiaotzu is able to spin rapidly and launch himself headfirst at his opponent. He uses this attack several times against Krillin in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga. This is an anime only move. *'Dodon Ray' – One of the best techniques of Crane School. It is a powerful energy beam shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill Krillin during the match. **'Dodon Barrage' – The user overwhelms the opponent with repeated, rapid-fire blasts from the tip of their finger. Used against Krillin. **'Super Dodon Blast' – A more powerful version of the Dodon Ray which requires the user to charge it up. Chiaotzu uses this in his match against Krillin after Master Shen orders him to kill his opponent. *'Mimicry' – Both Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan have shown the ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. Tien states this after using his Kamehameha after copying it from Yamcha. Chiaotzu uses it to copy the Saibaman Bomb and used it on Nappa. **'Farewell, Mr. Tien' – A suicide attack where Chiaotzu makes himself a living bomb. He uses this technique on Nappa in a desperate attempt to kill him, but Nappa survives with little damage being done to him. **'Afterimage Technique' – This is a technique that consists in disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. Chiaotzu is shown doing this technique along with Tien, Krillin and Yamcha whilst jogging through a forest on their long journey to Korin's Tower.Dragon Ball episode 130, "Goku's Doll" He also uses this technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Telepathy' – Chiaotzu can speak with his targets mentally. *'Telekinesis' – Chiaotzu can manipulate objects in his environment through mental power. He uses this technique at Tien's request to rearrange the number tags at the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments in order to study their opponent's fighting styles, and to stop bullets from a Mercenary Clan while he was searching for the Dragon Balls with Master Roshi. He can use it on opponents that are not too strong for him to control. The effects on opponents include paralysis, and directly attacking their internal organs, as revealed in both the manga and the anime. **'Psychic Attack' – Chiaotzu directly attacks his opponent with his psychokinesis. Chiaotzu converts his psychic power into energy by holding out his palms and forming a small bubble of ki. It is used to defeat Guldo in the anime, and in an attempt to destroy the Tree of Might the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Also used in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, the ''Raging Blast'' games, and Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Psychic Rock Throw' – Chiaotzu can use his psychic powers to unearth large rocks and launch them at his opponent. This technique is used in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. **'Psychic Spark' – One of Chiaotzu's telekinetic technique in the Raging Blast games. Video game appearances Chiaotzu is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its remake), and a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, and Dragon Ball Heroes. If one uses Chiaotzu against Android 19 in the Raging Blast series, he will have special dialogue with 19, who accuses Chiaotzu of copying his looks. Also in the same series, Majin Buu and Chiaotzu argue over who is the weird one. Chiaotzu also appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. In Attack of the Saiyans, Chiaotzu is briefly possessed by Evil Flame when the demon was released from his prison by Tien Shinhan who was seeking power before the 23rd World Martial arts Tournament. Later, while the Z Fighters are training before the arrival of the Saiyans, Master Shen kidnaps Chiaotzu as part of a plot to get revenge on Tien (for humiliating him and his brother). He lures Tien and the other Z Fighters to his hideout within Mutaito's Training Grounds and unleashes his Tao Pai Pai EX robot to attack Tien and the Z Fighters. After the Z Fighters defeat the robot, Tien threatened to put an end to Shen if he ever threatens Tien or his friends again. Shen promptly flees. Chiaotzu is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and appears during the Warriors of Earth team attack in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. He appears as a one-line non-playable character in cutscenes for some video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Online. He also makes some appearances in the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, and is mentioned in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. He is seen in the background of the World Martial Arts Tournament battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade and Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, and also makes a cameo appearance in Super Dragon Ball Z. *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Voice actors and actresses *Japanese: Hiroko Emori *Harmony Gold dub: Rebecca Forstadt *Ocean Group dub: Cathy Weseluck *FUNimation dub: Monika Antonelli (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and early video games), Brina Palencia (later video games and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *AB Groupe dub: Jodie Forrest (DBZ movie 9 and majority of DBZ movie 3), Ed Marcus (some grunts in DBZ movie 3) *Blue Water dub: Sean Broadhurst *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Úrsula Bezerra '''(DBZ, DBZ Movie 3 theatrical dub), '''Diogo Marques (DB Movies 1st TV dub), Júlia Castro (DB 2002 and 2006 dubs, DB Movies 2nd TV dub, DBZ Movie 9, DBZ Movie 3 TV dub), Italo Luiz '''(Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Croatian dub: '''Zrinka Kušević *Latin American dub: Patricia Acevedo *Hebrew dub: Orly Katan *Portuguese dub (Portugal): Cristina Cavalinhos *Polish dub: Beata Wyrąbkiewicz *Catalan dub: Lluis Marrasé *Tagalog Dub: Charmaine Cordoviz Battles ;Dragon Ball *Chiaotzu vs. Krillin *Chiaotzu vs. Cyborg Tao ;Dragon Ball Z *Chiaotzu vs. Yamcha (Anime only) *Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Yamcha vs. Scarface and Shorty (Anime only) *Chiaotzu vs. Nappa *Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha vs. Piccolo (Anime only) *Chiaotzu vs. Guldo (Anime only) Dragon Ball Super *Chiaotzu vs. Goku ;Films *Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan vs. Lakasei and Rasin *Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo vs. Turles Trivia *Chiaotzu's Japanese name (餃子) is a pun on the Chinese food jiaozi (called gyoza in Japanese, and "dumplings" in English). *Chiaotzu is perhaps the most prominent main character in the entire franchise to have never said a single sentence to, or had a single sentence said to him by, Goku, in filler or otherwise. *Chiaotzu's hobby is watching movies.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 *Chiaotzu's favorite food is tenshindon.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 *Chiaotzu's favorite vehicle is the air scooter.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 *In the original Japanese versions of the manga and anime, Chiaotzu has a tendency to refer to Tien as "Ten-san", displaying both familiarity and respect. This habit was kept for the U.S. English version of the manga, but is somewhat downplayed in the U.S. anime dub, where his name is shortened to "Tien" and used in this manner by most every character although he sometimes refers to Tien as Mr. Tien in the American dub. *Chiaotzu has a cameo in Naruto chapter 150. While Naruto is roaming around in the festival, his face is seen in one panel in the form of a mask on display. Gallery See also *Chiaotzu (Collectibles) References es:Chaoz pt-br:Chaos ca:Chaoz Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Former Villains Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters